Operation R.E.M.N.A.N.T. (Episode)
Revealed, Enemy, Marking, Nasty, Armed, Notorious, Treachery, Operation R.E.M.N.A.N.T. is known to be a planned written pilot episode by 2091riveraisrael, for his sequal Kids Next Door Series KND Aftermath, which depicts the events taking place after the events of both Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W and the Kid War. ''Plotline The Episode starts up with a flashback revealing Numbuh 1's emotional farewell to his father and friends before joining the Galactic KND, before switching over to Moonbase 3, where Numbuh 362 appointed Numbuh 5, as the new supreme leader of the Kids Next Door Organization, Numbuh 5 promises to take care of the Organization, but chose to still reside in Sector V with the rest of her friends, as she refused to leave them, the higerup of Moonbase 3, agree with this and Numbuh 5 is allowed to return to Sector V with her friends. Cut to present day, where Numbuh 5 is shown depressed while holding a piece of paper in her hand, while Numbuh 2 is working on a new air vehicle in his hanger, and Numbuh 4 was playing games in the living room of the treehouse, she is then asked by a very concerned Numbuh 3 on what was bothering her, where she later admits that she misses Numbuh 1 dearly, as it had been a week since he had left Earth to join the GKND, but adds to her heart broken response after handing over the letter that she had been hanging onto, it would be from here that Numbuh 3 would learn that Numbuh 362, had been decommissioned, as she had turned 13 the day after she passed her position to Numbuh 5. Numbuh 3 tries her best to comfort Numbuh 5 following Numbuh 362's decommissioning, but her tactics fail, when she mentions that every child will grow up one day, and even her along with the rest of Sector V will soon become adults as well. Numbuh 5, just shrugs off Numbuh 2's adult claims for a second before walking away and ordering her to give Numbuh 2 a hand with the new prototype W.A.R.R.I.O.R aircraft that he was working on in his hanger, in to which Numbuh 3 agrees and walks away. However, while returning to her room in the Treehouse, Numbuh 5 enters a secret room in her home sector, where he then turns on the light revealing picture frames of past events with her friends, including one that dates October 2nd, 2002, which featured her Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 41 during the time of the Kid War. She takes the picture down as she could recall the memories of the time she joined the Kids Next Door and met Numbuh 1 during the Evacuation of Morgodus Island, however before she could smile and place her photo back on her wall, Numbuh 2 calls her on the PA system where she is told to rush over to the Treehouse Briefing Room immediately that an Emergency was active. Hurrying to the Briefing Room, Numbuh 5 is shocked to see an adult sitting down in the briefing room, however her team no longer is acting hostile towards her, and instead seem to be nice and even making sure he is comfortable, when she goes to confront her, the man turns to reveal himself to be Numbuh 41. Amazed and filled with joy, Numbuh 5 hugs Numbuh 41 declaring him that it had been over 6 years since they've seen each other, one to which Numbuh 4 even agreed, as he remembered him during the time of Operation E.N.D W.A.R (Which Ironically was the only Event in the war that Numbuh 4 took part in during the Kid War), Numbuh 2 then adds on that Numbuh 41 was also the one that introduced him to flying as he had just witness him take on a Squadron of KTD Air vehicles during the Battle of Mars, even though the battle ended in failure for the KND which resulted in the destruction of Moonbase 1 8 years ago. However, Numbuh 3 has no memory of Numbuh 41, as Numbuh 4 declared that she have been the only Member of Sector V to not have been apart of the war, as she was still in the academy at the time of the final year and graduated just 3 days after Operation E.N.D W.A.R and the War had ended. Despite the warming reunion, Numbuh 41 gathers to tell Sector V the true state of an actual emergency being made, where they soon learn that Remnants of the Kid Titans of Demoral still lurk around the world, and are still causing mayhem even though the KTD had fallen 6 years ago, this in turn promotes Sector V to inform Moonbase 3 along with Numbuh 41, who despite being an adult was allowed entry thanks to Numbuh 5 being Supreme leader, resulting in the Kids Next Door launching a world wide manhunt for the remaining KTD Remnant Cells hidden on the planet. Trivia''